Love and a crazed step-parent
by Roninarnia
Summary: Five years after Gene helped to save the earth he's living in LA and wanting more in life. Meanwhile Zhang is out for revenge but having some trouble... Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Man belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me. This is set when they're older.  
**

* * *

**I get by with a little help from my friends.**

**-The Beatles.  
**

**A good man is the best friend, and therefore soonest to be chosen, longest to be retained, and indeed never to be parted with, unless he cease to be that for which he was chosen.**

**-Jeremy Taylor.  
**

* * *

It is easy to say that Gene Khan did not believe in love.

Because he honestly didn't. Not since he lost Pepper to Stark.

They has gotten married five years ago right after graduation and had a baby on the way.

Gene was still alone. Even the quiet history nerd Rhodes had gotten married. Even HOGAN had gotten married for crying out loud!

What was wrong with him?

Gene lay his head in his arms and groaned.

"Penny for your thoughts Khan?"

Gene looked up at Roxie 'Rocky' O'Hara his best friend since he came to LA. She had short purple hair with pierced ears and wore a sleeveless shirt and ragged jeans with heavy combat boots. Her eyes where a stormy grey and she was considering him carefully with them.

He sighed "Just thinking. All my friends from High School are married and starting families and meanwhile I'm still alone."

Rocky laughed and shook her head "That all?" She took a sip of her coffee "Look Khan I'm not going to laugh at you or lie to you I've thought the same thing. I love kids and want some of my own someday but if I'm supposed to be alone all my life then its cool and I'm probably better off alone. I can barely care for myself much less a husband and kid."

Gene nodded "True but I still would like to get married and maybe start a family."

The older woman said "Don't stop trying then. Some people don't get married until they're in their 80s."

She stood up "Better get back to the shop. See ya short stuff."

Gene rolled his eyes. Rocky was a good six feet tall and she liked to pick on him about it "Yeah, yeah."

He stood "See you."

Rocky added "Oh and Gene? Some guy called the Mandarin attacked a few gangsters..."

"Don't know anything wasn't my fault." Gene said quickly.

She looked seriously at him "I don't believe you but I won't say anything. Just be careful that Stark fella is still looking for you and you've been on the straight and narrow for years. I'd hate to see you go to jail for past crimes."

He nodded "I'll be careful. See you."

"Yup. Oh I want you to meet my friend. Her names Mariel and she just flew in from Hawaii."

Gene said "Sure I'll see you...Tomorrow?"

Rocky nodded "Yeah that will work good. So long."

* * *

Gene sighed as he opened the door to his house "What a day..." He froze.

Someone had been in his house!

He pulled out a knife and walked through the house.

Gene walked into the backyard and stared in shock.

On the fence was a dragon symbol written in red marker.

Underneath was the message: _Leave now._

Gene rolled his eyes "Dumb kids..." He went inside "Bleach, Scrubbing brush..."

* * *

A man dressed in a black Ninja costume sighed "I told you we should have written it inside."

Another man protested "But it was permanent marker!"

Zheng snapped "Of all the people to be stuck with why did it have to be you two? He is the enemy we don't owe him any favors! Next week the message goes inside!"

* * *

**Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron man Armored Adventures belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me.** **  
**

* * *

**Violence stinks no matter which side of it you're on. But now and then there's nothing left to do but hit the other person over the head with a frying pan.**

**-Tom Robbins.**

**No friend's a friend till [he shall] prove a friend.**

**-Beaumont and Fletcher**

* * *

It was fair to say Mariel Reid had bad taste in men as Rocky had bluntly informed her.

Her last boyfriend was a surfer Named Tom. He was tall, handsome, and seemed sweet.

Then after a year of dating, Tom started to verbally and emotionally abuse her.

Once he even hit her but Rocky threatened to fly over to Hawaii and feed him piece by piece to the sharks if he hit Mariel again.

Tom was very afraid of Rocky after that and never touched Mariel again though he still verbally and emotionally abused her.

Then he tried to control who she saw and who she did things with.

Tom even tried to prevent her from caring for her ailing grandmother the only living family she had.

Big mistake.

A week before Mariel flew to LA they got into an explosive fight and Mariel whacked him with a frying pan. Then she took her already packed suitcase and left for a hotel.

A couple days after that she started to get death threats from Tom.

So Mariel flew to LA and surprised Rocky y making her cookies in her shop.

* * *

Rocky was making Lunch "I invited a friend over for lunch Mari."

Mariel nodded "Whats her name?"

Rocky grinned "HIS name is Gene Khan."

The younger woman gasped "You finally have a boyfriend!"

Rocky looked disgusted "Gene? My boyfriend? Ewwww gross!"

Mariel laughed "I guess not."

Just Then the doorbell rang.

Rocky had her hands in the salad "Hey Mari could you get that then?"

Mariel walked quickly to the door and opened it "Hi! I'm Mariel."

Gene stared at her and then shook himself "I'm Gene."

Mariel smiled "Nice to meet you Gene! Come on in Rocky's almost done making lunch.

Gene followed her into the kitchen "Hey Rocky."

The older woman smirked "Hows it going short stuff? I see you've met Mariel."

Gene nodded "Uh yeah I did."

Secretly Gene thought Mariel was pretty but to voice that thought might provoke Rocky's fist of death.

* * *

Zhang snapped "What do you mean 'I ran out of red marker?'"

His Minion trembled slightly "Ummm...We have purple!"

Zhang screamed "PURPLE ISN'T SCARY! TINKIE WINKIE FROM TELETUBBIES IS PURPLE! DOES HE SCARE YOU?!"

The other minion raised his hand sheepishly.

Zhang breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

When he opened them the two Ninja where staring at him.

The old man sighed "Fine use the purple marker. A threats a threat."

* * *

**Read and Review. No flames.  
**


End file.
